Megatron
This page is for the character of '''Megatron'. For other Megatrons, see Megatron (disambiguation).'' "Peace through tyranny." Love, compassion, mercy are words that have no meaning for Megatron. He has risen to the leadership of the Decepticons by a combination of brute strength, military cunning, ruthlessness, and terror. On Cybertron he was commanding general in charge of all military operations against the Autobots, who referred to him as "The Slag-Maker." It was a title of fear. A title of respect. A title Megatron relished. His banishment to Earth has only made him more bitter and more evil-minded, if that is possible. He aches to return to Cybertron and complete his mission of eradicating the Autobots. But while on Earth he is dedicated to eliminating those Autobots marooned here with him - and his plans go far beyond that. He realizes the Earth is one huge stockpile of metal and fuel resources and means to possess it all, with the aid of his fellow Decepticons. But his plans go even further, plans so grandiose even his fellow Decepticons are unaware: Megatron intends to enslave the entire human race. He allows no exceptions to his motto. Megatron is incredibly powerful and intelligent, the equal of Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. His fusion cannon can convert any small amount of matter into large quantities of explosive nuclear energy. The cannon can fire a blast up to 12 miles and release enough energy to flatten a small town. Megatron can use his internal circuitry to connect the cannon interdimensionally with a black hole, where it can draw on anti-matter as its power source. The blast from this is far greater, but it creates a tremendous strain on Megatron to do this for even one blast. Besides his signature arm-mounted fusion cannon, Megatron also has access to an energy mace, a sword, a high-density infrared laser cannon, a "Particle Beam Cannon" weapons emplacement, and a "Telescopic Laser Cannon" that he uses as an over-the-shoulder array. Megatron has no known weaknesses. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: . . . for now!]] Megatron was born out of Decepticon science millions of years ago. Learning the secrets behind the transformation capabilities of the Autobots, they combined their own breakthrough of anti-gravity to create Megatron, the first of a new breed of Decepticons capable of flight in their robot modes. In addition to these abilities, he was given extraordinary firepower, becoming in essence a walking cannon. However, circumstances forced him first into like as a miner, and then a gladiator. Combined with great intelligence and a sense of charisma, he quickly used these abilities and experiences to rise as the sole leader of the Decepticon forces in a very short time. Armed with this new position and his legions of followers, he set out to begin the conquest of Cybertron, and after that, the galaxy. Megatron would likely have succeeded in this quest if not for a side effect of his cutting a path of destruction across Cybertron: the wounding of Orion Pax. Rebuilt by Alpha Trion, he rose again as Optimus Prime, a warrior who was more than a match against Megatron and his power. Faced with an adversary of Prime's skill, Megatron's conquest was slowed, and eventually the two sides dug in leading to the war that rages to this day. Robbing Cybertron of its once rich sources of energy, the planet slowly began to become a dead hulk, forcing the Autobots to seek out more sources of energy. Unknown to them, Megatron was aware of their plan, and followed their starship with one of his own. Fighting in space, the Decepticons boarded the Ark and with the Autobots were entombed in Mount St. Hilary when the ship crashed there on Earth. 4 million years later, the Decepticons arose, and unfortunately for them, so did the Autobots. Megatron wasted no time beginning his energy raids on Earth, threatening the human race in the process. The Autobots swore not to let this happen, and the war resumed, with Earth as the new battleground. It rages to this day, and Megatron continues to seek the conquest of Earth and its energy so that he can return to Cybertron to complete its conquest, and with two planets under his thumb, the rest of the galaxy. 'MUX History:' "Everything is fodder." Along the way, he has not only been faced with opposition from the Autobots, but from G.I. Joe, the United States' top military organization. Because of these, he has often allied himself with Cobra, a group that seeks conquest of the Earth, to deal with them. Perhaps they realize it, perhaps they don't, but Megatron wants Earth for himself, and it can be assured that Cobra is not going to have a place in it. But for a while, if he could use them to meet his goal, then they were a tool like any other in his optics. However, eventually the clash between the egos of Cobra Commander led to the dissolution of the alliance, and Cobra actively worked against the Decepticons during the Great Flood of 2011. In 2004, the Decepticon army, including Trypticon, marched against the Autobots in Nevada. Metroplex returned fire, but was forced to retreat by the collective firepower of Trypticon and the Decepticon combined robot teams. Optimus Prime was beaten severely by Megatron and Starscream, and the Autobots fled the US. During the Mindswap TP, which Starscream unintentionally triggered, Megatron and Starscream unexpectedly swapped bodies. Acting quickly, Starscream used Megatron's stronger body to trap him in his cloaked satellite. While in possession of Megatron's body, Starscream ran the Decepticon Empire for the length of the TP, while Megatron remained trapped in Starscream's body and satellite. When the Mindswap effect suddenly ended. Starscream found himself back in his body and at Megatron's mercy. Megatron's punishment was harsh and lasting, and it took Starscream many months to recover, during which time Valour temporarily commanded Aerospace and acted as Megatron's XO. In 2011, Megatron melted the icecaps and flooded the world. Ultimately a combined force of Autobots, Cobra, and G.I. Joe destroyed the Decepticon installations at the North and South Poles, restoring the Earth's climate. In July of 2012 Megatron disappeared for several months, during which Starscream took over the Decepticons. Nemesis began construction of a Galvatron clone to inhabit in case he needed to take over the Decepticons. However, Megatron's return in 2013 made this contingency plan unnecessary. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the return of Shockwave, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also named Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. In March of 2014, the Decepticon Windshear travelled to Peru to collect remaining shards of the Crystal of Power. Luisa received reports on Windshear's presence, and called in Optimus Prime to help. Confronted there by Optimus Prime, Windshear stood his ground, and was soon backed up by Megatron, who arrived in the Dictator. Megatron was defeated by Optimus Prime, but not before Windshear had time to gather many shards of the Crystal of Power. Windshear returned with Megatron to base, and Luisa gave Optimus Prime several shards of the Crystal that her students had recovered, so the Autobots could study and ascertain what the Decepticons were after. After Megatron recovered from his battle with Optimus Prime, he traveled to the Canadian base of the Cult of Galvatron to investigate the situation personally. In June he led a successful energy raid against Niagara Falls, and a mission to liberate nuclear fuel rods from the Bruce Power Station in Canada. In July Megatron did battle with the Cult of Galvatron, personally killing cult leader Obsidian and dealing the final blow that toppled Super Galvatron. However, in August Megatron contracted the Arkeville virus, trapping him in his handgun mode, and subsequently disappeared, leaving Illarion in charge of the Decepticons. In 2014, Megatron and Nemesis hatched a plan to use the clone to draw out the remains of the Cult of Galvatron, as well as test the loyalty of Megatron's troops. During a staged fight, the clone of Galvatron destroyed a clone of Megatron, claiming new leadership of the Decepticons. However, the Decepticons united under Starscream to oppose "Galvatron", and vowed to bring Megatron back to life. Starscream made good on his claim, building a new Megatron and seemingly bringing it to life. Megatron switched places with this "New Megatron," assuming command of the Decepticons once more. In 2015, "Galvatron" and Megatron met in battle in the skies over Polyhex. "Galvatron" was killed, but not before activating a beam that reformed Polyhex into an alien city reminiscent of Unicron. After Megatron killed "Galvatron," Knightmare ventured to New Polyhex, and challenged Megatron, claiming that his "death" at "Galvatron"'s hands had disproven his immortal power. The two battled, and Knightmare was able to get the upper hand before Starscream intervened on Megatron's behalf. Enraged by Starscream's interference, Knightmare called the other Dominicons to her and formed Dominicus for the first time. Determined to reassert his power, Megatron transformed into pistol mode and blew the new combiner apart. Knightmare and the other Dominicons were captured and brought in for repairs, but Knightmare remains seething with rage at both Megatron and Starscream. Category:Decepticons OOC Notes On TFU, whomever plays Megatron is generally an admin, and a member of TPStaff, in charge of coordinating and providing RP for the Decepticon players, as well as assisting CharStaff with Decepticon applications. Logs/Posts 2008 * May 26 - Autobots v. Megatron on Mars Category: 2008 2009 Category:2009 * June 19 - Megatron Scans Nyiragongo‎‎‎ * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft September 23 - Additional orders ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Decepticons, the time for worrying about public opinion is over. Last night, the Autobots dared to interfere with our attempt to build a landing site for the space cruiser at O'Hare, and in the process, humiliated me on their live television. Now they shall pay for their insolence! Effective immediately, energy raids on any and all human targets are authorized. Scrape every last nugget of coal from their mines! Drain their oil fields! Drain their gas fields! I want every last DROP of energy this planet has to offer! There will be no more concern for collateral damage, no more concern for public opinion. What the earthquakes and volcanoes do not destroy, WE WILL!! This minor setback will not interfere with our plans. Energy collection will continue until we have completely drained this planet! Megatron OUT! September 25 - "The Space Cruiser Lands" September 25 - The Duel That Wasn't The Aerialbots have confronted Megatron as Superion, but a blast from Megatron's antimatter cannon put the Autobot gestalt down for the count. Hummer has responded and, as he arrives on scene, decides to do something very foolish. Oct 07 - Starscream AWOL :Decepticons, it seems that our Air Commander has not returned to base after the battle at the cruiser. I want him found, and brought before me to answer to this desertion. Megatron out. 2011 Apr 03 - Operation: Waterworld :Decepticons, the time has come to recoup our losses from the Autobot's thwarting of our previous efforts. With the recent acquisition of weather controlling technology, we shall achieve final victory over this planet and squeeze every last drop of energy it has to offer. All construction teams are to begin constructing hydro-electric power generators at 100 strategically selected sites. Deserts, mountains, valleys, existing water ways, and canyons have been identified as targets. At the same time, construction teams will begin constructing the plans I have entered into the main computer for heating stations beneath this planet's polar ice caps. :When complete, these stations along with the weather manipulating technology will be brought to bear to cause this planet to begin flooding on massive proportions, powering all the generators and providing us with enough energon to power Cybertron for millions of years to come! I want status reports on all construction efforts. Victory will be ours, and I will tolerate NO DELAYS! Megatron out. Aug 02 - Operation: Waterworld Underway Decepticons, our hour of glory is upon us. Even now, the undersea stations have begun the process of melting this planet's ice caps, and the stolen Weather Dominator has begun the process of churning this planet's atmosphere into a swirling stew of energy on which we shall feast! All Decepticons will begin manning generator stations that have been constructed across the globe and generating energon cubes. I do not want a single drop wasted! We will squeeze this planet for all it has, and we will conquer Cybertron once and for all! Megatron out. 2013 * Aug 29 - "Shockwave Reports to Megatron" - Shockwave reports on the Tarn Space Bridge and his meeting with Prowl. * September 4 - "Chain of Command" - Megatron shuffles his Chain of Command following the Quintesson Invasion. * September 14 - "Re: Clarification" - Megatron responds to Thundercracker's question about the arrest warrant for Starscream. 2014 * March 02 - "Fire on the Mountain II" - Megatron and Optimus Prime battle for shards of the Crystal of Power! * April 8 - "Cult of Galvatron" - Megatron reports on the Cult of Galvatron's activities * April 22 - "Unknown Sweep" - Megatron inquires about an Unknown Sweep spotted entering the cult's Canada base * June 18 - "Success at Niagara Falls" - Megatron reports on a successful energon raid * July 11 - "Dominicon Orders" - Megatron issues orders to the Dominicons and other Decepticons * September 25 - "My Return" - Megatron orders preparations for a full-scale assault on Autobot City * October 4 - "Autobot City has fallen" - Megatron gloats over the fall of Autobot City * October 9 - "Change of Command" - Megatron explains why Starscream is back as Air Commander * October 20 - "Dr. Arkeville" - Megatron orders the Decepticons to find and return Dr. Arkeville. * November - "To Be Opened At A Later Time..." - Secret file tucked away in Teletraan II 2015 * January 30 - "My Return" - Megatron confirms his return from the dead. * February 4 - "Temporary Ceasefire" - Megatron orders his troops to work with the Autobots, and spy on them. * February 24 - "Dominicons" - Megatron orders the Dominicons captured alive. * March 15 - "Polyhex" - Megatron orders a full strike against Polyhex. * March 18 - "Victory in Polyhex" - Megatron claims victory after driving the Autobots from Polyhex. * May 27 - "Tarn, Jetfire, and the Dominicons" - Megatron gives orders to his Decepticons. * September 11 - "Kimia Facility Destroyed" - Megatron boasts of his victorious destruction of Kimia. What If? Universes Bot World At a pivotal point in Cybertron's history, the young Optimus Prime managed to defeat and kill the Decepticon Leader Megatron in single combat. Without a strong leader to unify them, the remaining Decepticons quickly turned on each other, breaking into small warring bands. When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Optimus Prime was able to defeat the Chaos God using the Matrix, cementing the Autobots' feeling of invulnerability. Without a leader, Cyclonus and the Sweeps settled on Chaar, where they eke out a meager existence while plotting their revenge on the Destroyer of Unicron. Cobra World In Cobra World Cobra Commander carries a mode-locked Megatron as his personal firearm. Decepticon World The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ends in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron took over Earth, and killed Prime with his bare hands. Megatron also reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron, and the Autobots are in hiding, literally underground. When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Megatron forced Autobot prisoner Hot Rod, to open the Matrix that Megatron had ripped out of Optimus Prime's chest. Once Unicron was destroyed, Megatron killed this "Last Autobot," believing then that he had extinguished the final spark of the Autobots forever. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. Against massive odds, the Autobots managed to overtake the Space Bridge and Megatron was killed by Sky Lynx. The Autobot Matrix of Leadership was recovered and presented to Bumblebee. Con World Logs * 2013 October - "A Chance Encounter" - A young Decepticon scientist travels to Cybertron, shaken by what he has seen on Earth. He hopes to find peace on the metal world, but a chance encounter with a small Autobot leads to his entire world view being altered. * October, 2013 - "The Gift of Trust" - Jetfire and Bumblebee meet for the third time, and Jetfire asks Bumblebee for something he can give to Megatron to curry favor with the Decepticon Leader. * 2013 October - "Pit Fight" - Sky Lynx is brought into the arena to once again fight of the amusement of Megatron and his warriors. * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. Players Megatron was played by Other in March of 2007. When lacking a steady player, Megatron is usually temped by Bzero in his role as TPHead. However, from June of 2009 to June of 2012 he was played by Colchek. From May to June of 2013, he was played by User:Matt-Bat, but he is once again available for application. For the Decepticon World universe TP, Megatron was played by Double0Snake. For To Be Opened At A Later Time... Megatron was likely @emitted by Spikewitwicky. References Category:Admin Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Emperors Category:Facheads Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Transformers